


Dismissals and sandwiches

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [14]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, times like five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: A short little drabble about the current match.
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood (mentioned), Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook (mentioned), Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Rory Burns/Ollie Pope, Stuart Broad/Steven Finn (mentioned)
Series: Cricverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	Dismissals and sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> July, 2020.

When Ollie was dismissed, just nine runs short of his second ever Test century, Rory was inside the door, waiting for him. 

Joe patted Ollie on the back fondly as he entered, and Rory followed him to his locker, watching silently as the younger man placed his helmet, gloves and bat down. 

Rory waited a few moments to let Ollie calm down, before he pulled his young boyfriend into his arms. 

“You were brilliant, angel,” Rory said gently, his thick accent adding warmth to his words. 

Ollie sighed, tearing a hand back through his hair. “So bloody close to a century, and I missed out,” he groaned. 

Rory nodded, understanding. "I understand, bub, it must hurt to come so close. You were so good, though. I loved being out there with you, yesterday.”

Ollie smiled softly, at that, relaxing into Rory’s embrace. Rory pressed a kiss into his hairline before releasing him.

“I wanted to see out the whole morning. I could've had a century, but I fell short,” Ollie murmured, taking a seat at his locker.

Rory crouched in front of him, taking his hands. “Baby, you and Jos put on a brilliant partnership. No more negative self talk. I am so, so, so proud of you, no matter whether you scored one, ninety one, or a hundred and one.”

Rory punctuated his speech with a kiss to the back of each to Ollie’s hands, and the gesture was so tender that most of Ollie’s tension melted away. He felt so lucky to have such a gorgeous, kind, caring boyfriend.

***  
England’s innings looked to be stumbling to an end when wickets tumbled after Ollie’s dismissal - Chris, Jos and Jofra all soon followed him back to the pavilion. 

But Stu and Dom dug in. Stu was whacking boundaries and playing beautifully, racking up the runs. 

As their partnership grew, Joe and Jos watched on from the balcony. Joe was curled up in his seat, looking angelic with that sweet little headband in his hair, and Jos cursed the rule that declared they must leave a spare seat between them for social distancing (especially on the balcony, where they were so visible to the cameras. Further into the locker room was fair game - no rule could keep this team apart for too long.) 

The broadcast flicked to a shot of them on screen, and at the time, Joe was looking at Jos adoringly. 

Jimmy chuckled from the doorway - he had seen them on the big screen. “How is it possible to look so in love when you’re a metre and a half apart, and not even making eye contact?”

Ben laughed, tossing a ball to himself, looking to Jimmy. “You can’t talk. You and Ali used to give each other such longing looks, thinking you were so subtle-“

“Hey! We were just being careful back then, in case people weren’t okay with us being together,” Jimmy protested. 

Jofra scoffed, at that. “There are literally more couples in the squad than singles,” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows at Ollie, sitting comfortably on Rory’s lap inside.

Joe tuned out their bickering, focusing instead on Stuart’s brilliant innings. 

When Stuart hit yet another beautiful four, Jos brought up exactly what was on Joe’s mind. “I bet Finny’s beside himself with pride,” Jos smiled. 

Joe agreed, grinning. “Stu's got a big score in him, today, I can feel it.”

Jos reached for his fiancé's hand, across the spare seat. He was physically incapable of going without his Joey for too long. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Joe smiled, a sunshiny grin that lit up the entire stadium. 

Joe’s hunch was proven to be correct a short while later, when Stuart raised his bat for a brilliantly made half-century.

In the doorway, Jimmy was grinning, eyes shining with pride. Those two had been through so much together, and this was the first match of the series that they were both actually playing in.

After celebrating the milestone, Jos looked over at Joe, adoration in his eyes. “You saw this coming, you brilliant thing,” he realised.

Joe blushed adorably, ducking his head. “Jossy,” he protested, always struggling to accept compliments. “I’m not brilliant. I just know him, and he looked like he was on as soon as he stepped out there, this morning,” he reasoned.

“Joey, you are brilliant. Don’t you ever think otherwise,” Jos insisted. 

Joe opened his mouth to reply, but one of the assistant coaches called his name, asking him to come and review some footage. Joe pressed a kiss to Jos’ shoulder as he passed.

***  
The innings break ended up being a slightly delayed lunch break, and after a very brief team meeting to consolidate their plan for the bowling innings, there was a contented buzz around the team. They had posted a competitive first innings total, in the end.

There was a small crowd around the lunch table, as always. 

Ben had his arms around Mark’s waist from behind, his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Ben was murmuring softly - no doubt about their other lover, who they were missing sorely. 

Jimmy picked up a sandwich, and Stuart took a bite of it straight from his hand, making Jimmy screw up his nose. “Stu, what the fuck?” Jimmy protested, unable to hold back a soft laugh. “I think you’ve gone crazy without that giraffe husband of yours.”

Stuart laughed, chewing and swallowing before replying. “Hey, we have a very active FaceTime sex life, thank you very much,” Stuart protested with a smug grin.

Jimmy groaned, screwing up his nose. “Too much information!”

“You asked for it,” Stuart teased, poking Jimmy’s sternum before grabbing a sandwich of his own. “Don’t act like you and Ali aren’t the exact same, now that he’s back playing for Essex.”

Jimmy grimaced at the mention of his husband, no longer sharing the hotel with the team. It had been a long few days without him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about," Jimmy lied. "We’re innocent.”

“Yeah, sure. So innocent that the media makeup lady had a meltdown last week, because there was no concealer strong enough to hide the damage you did to Ali’s neck,” Stuart teased. 

Jimmy covered Stuart’s mouth with his hand, as Stuart giggled with glee at his own humour.

Nearby, in a much calmer environment, Jos had tucked Joe into his arms, appreciating some time together without cameras following their every move. Jos peppered kisses all over Joe's face, and Joe giggled with delight.

After a few moments, Joe asked, “Do you need a shower?” 

“I’d rather spend the break with you,” Jos admitted. 

Joe rolled his eyes at the sappy words, but he couldn’t hide his adoring smile, and the rosy blush that Jos always seemed to bring to his cheeks. 

“I never said you had to go alone,” Joe raised his eyebrows, and Jos’ eyes darkened immediately.

***  
Fifteen minutes later, Joe returned to the locker room as Jos went to grab something to eat. 

Ben noticed immediately. “What reason could you’ve possibly had to have a shower?” He grinned. "You were literally spectating for the entire first session."

“Who says I had a shower?” Joe asked guiltily.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Your wet hair, and the glazed look in your eyes that tells me you just had Jos exactly where you wanted him?”

Joe groaned. He loved these boys so much, even if nothing did get past them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This wasn't as structured as my normal stories, but I wanted to write a little something tonight, and I hope you enjoyed it anyway :) xxx


End file.
